Tesoro 2
by shyclueless
Summary: Esto es la continuación de Tesoro. Ya ha pasado tiempo y están en el hospital.


Esto es la conti de Tesoro que alguien la pidió. No es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste.

Justo en medio de la acción, bajo un aguacero de sudor  
Un buen hombre vio el milagro de la vida  
Dicen que se desmayó, que fue mucho pa' su corazón  
Escuchar el primer llanto de su hija  
que allí nació... por amor

Dentro de la sala de un hospital, una chica pelirosa acaricia a sus primeras hijas mientras que su esposo descansa en una camilla a su lado luego de haberse desmayado durante el parto. Cuando de momento la puerta se abre con gran estruendo dejando ver al Hokage y a su esposa.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN, FELICIDADES!" gritó el rubio mientras se aceraba a su hermana.

"Naruto, no grites, vas a despertar a Sasuke-kun." le regañó la pelirosa.

"¿Qué hace el teme dormido? Debería estar celebrando." le preguntó confundido el rubio.

"Se desmayó, creo que fue demasiado escucharlas llorar por primera vez." Le explicó la pelirosa "Hinata-chan, ven y siéntate, no deberías estar mucho tiempo de pie." Le dijo la pelirosa mientras acomodaba a las gemelas en las cunas al lado de la cama y luego se sentaba en un extremo de la cama para que la otra chica se sentara en el otro. "Naruto, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarla ahí parada?"

"Oops" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado. "Lo siento Hinata-hime"

"No importa Naruto-kun" respondió la chica sonriendo luego de sentarse al lado de Sakura.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes Hinata-chan?" preguntó Sakura mirándola con ojos brillosos.

"Casi nueve meses, Sakura-chan" respondió Hinata acariciándose el vientre automáticamente.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar descansando" le regañó Sakura. "Tú no debiste dejarla venir" le dijo a Naruto.

"No es mi culpa, ella no me dejaba salir de casa, me amenazó…" se defendió el pobre Hokage mientras su compañera de equipo lo miraba acusadoramente.

"¿Te amenazó? ¿Lo amenazaste, Hanata-chan?" le preguntó dudosa a la chica que estaba a su lado. La chica asintió y Sakura le preguntó "¿Con qué lo amenazaste?" la chica desvió la mirada con una sonrisa culpable y con la cara completamente roja "¿En serio que fue con eso, Hinata-chan?" la chica asintió levemente aún más roja y Sakura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas "No lo puedo creer… Hinata, has aprendido demasiado" le dijo Sakura controlando un poco su risa.

"Sí, el estar con Naruto tanto tiempo le ha hecho daño" dijo Sasuke al lado de la cortina que separaba ambas camillas.

"¡TEME! ¿Hace cuanto estás despierto?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Hace un rato" le contestó Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan nos dijo que te desmayaste" le dijo Naruto riendo.

"Ya veremos cuando te toque a ti, baka" le respondió Sasuke con aire de superioridad.

"Ya le toca" dijo Hinata respirando agitadamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los tres shinobis confundidos.

"Que ya es hora" les informó Hinata.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Naruto

"No grites baka" le dijo Sasuke "Sakura, si presionas el botón que está al lado de tu cama vendrá una enfermera"

"Cierto" dijo Sakura mientras presionaba dicho botón.

Luego de unos desesperantes minutos llegó una enfermera "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡HINATA-CHAN VA A TENER UN BEBÉ! ¡HINATA-CHAN VA A TENER UN BEBÉ!" repetía Naruto una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer.

Con esto la enfermera salió de la habitación a avisarle a los médicos mientras la habitación era un caos gracias al Hokage que estaba desesperado y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Momentos después llegaron varias enfermeras con una camilla en donde pusieron a Hinata y se la llevaron al quirófano.

"Baka, ¿qué esperas? ¿una invitación? Anda, que no creo que Hinata-chan esté muy contenta si no estás allí." le dijo Sasuke.

"Sí, tienes razón, teme" le dijo Naruto mientras se iba detrás de las enfermeras.

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?" le preguntó Sasuke al viento.

"¿De qué hablas?" le preguntó Sakura

"Después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, mira donde estamos ahora" le dijo Sasuke.

"Te refieres a…" le preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, a todas las batallas… Después de todo mira donde estamos. En la habitación de un hospital, esperando a que Hinata-chan y el baka salgan del quirófano el mismo día que tu y yo estábamos allá adentro" le dijo Sasuke. "Las ironías de la vida" añadió mientras Sakura le sonreía dándole la razón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de varias horas de agonizante espera entró Naruto muy pálido en la habitación.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Sasuke. Naruto asintió levemente.

"¿Y que tuvieron?" le preguntó emocionada Sakura.

"Gemelos" dijo el Hokage sin creerlo.

"¿Gemelos?" preguntó Sakura "¿Varones?" el rubio asintió nuevamente.

"¿Qué te dije de las ironías de la vida?" le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

"Tienes toda la razón, mi corazón" le contestó Sakura.

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte golpe y al voltearse vieron al rubio en el suelo.

"Sabía que esto le sucedería" dijo Sasuke.

"Tienes razón, pero se tardó demasiado" le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Era de esperarse, siempre es el último en todo" le respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa.


End file.
